¿Qué es?
by Ekhi
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Judith. Daryl tiene algo para ella.


_____Este one-shot lo escribí antes de la season finale de la cuarta temporada, así que obviamente es un evento hipotético en un futuro alternativo en el que parte de los miembros se reúnen, no todos._

_Obviamente la serie no me pertenece a mí, sino a Robert Kirkman y a la cadena AMC. Yo la pido prestada de vez en cuando por mero entretenimiento._

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

Paseó su mirada por la linde del bosque que rodeaba el extremo sur de la casa donde se alojaban. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha viendo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, vivo o muerto. Sus ojos azules se centraron de nuevo por breves segundos en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

- Tiene que estar lo más tensa posible…

La voz de Beth llegó a sus oídos en un leve murmullo a través de la oscuridad. Una pequeña lámpara de aceite situada entre ambos, iluminaba sus rostros.

Daryl siguió las indicaciones de la joven y estiró la tela al máximo posible. Beth colocó sus manos sobre las de él, indicándole con el mentón que cogiera el martillo y los clavos que habían encontrado. El cazador deslizó sus manos bajo las menudas de Beth y clavó la tela en las tablillas de madera.

Con un retal de tela sobrante anudado en la cabeza del martillo, lograron amortiguar el sonido de los golpes, evitando así atraer a cualquier caminante o miembro del grupo que permanecía dormido en el piso inferior.

Una vez clavadas las tablillas y con la tela asegurada, ambos miraron el resultado. Beth no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa paseando sus finos dedos por el contorno del objeto. Alzó su mirada hacia él.

- Le va a encantar.- Aseguró la chica bajando de nuevo los ojos hacia la preciada pieza.- No lo va a olvidar jamás.

- Esa es la idea.- Comentó Daryl rascándose la mejilla, esbozando finalmente una sonrisa de medio lado.

Beth cogió el trozo de cuerda que había logrado esconder en el bolsillo de su pantalón días atrás, y lo sacó anudando un extremo a la parte baja del objeto.

- ¿Usamos la cuerda completa?- Le preguntó dubitativa mordiéndose el labio inferior sopesando la largura. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

- Así se verá mejor.- Se aventuró a decir él dejando en el suelo los rotuladores de colores encontrados en su última salida a por suministros. Jamás creyó que se alegraría tanto de encontrar esos malditos tubos de colores después de varios intentos fallidos.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo. Daryl aprovechó que Beth enlazaba varios trozos de tela a la larga cuerda, para ponerse en pie y estirar las piernas a lo largo de la amplia terraza.

Habían tenido una suerte increíble al dar con un lugar como aquel en mitad de la nada cuando se encontraban huyendo de su último hogar. Por unos instantes, cuando vieron la casa por primera vez, creyeron que su mente les estaba jugando una mala pasada fruto de la deshidratación. Pero no, aquella casa era real.

Aquel lugar se había convertido en su hogar en los últimos meses. Aquella terraza en la que se encontraban de madrugada, era el lugar perfecto para hacer guardia o para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que quisieran lejos de los ojos del resto del grupo.

Daryl estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza destensando los músculos de su espalda que se quejaba por la postura adquirida en las últimas horas. Agitó los hombros y alzó la cabeza encontrándose con el cielo ligeramente nublado y la luna nueva escondida tras las nubes.

- Ya he terminado.- Anunció Beth a su espalda alzando la cuerda llena de lazos de diferentes colores y tamaños.

El cazador regresó a su lado tras un último vistazo a los alrededores de la casa y cogió el rotulador rojo que Beth le ofrecía.

- Sería mejor que lo hicieras tú…- Dijo él en voz baja dando gracias porque, a pesar de la luz de la lámpara, no pudiera ver o sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Beth le sonrió agitando la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Fue tu idea.- Quitó el tapón negro de su rotulador y dibujó una cara sonriente en la parte superior derecha de la tela.- Hagas lo que hagas…- Los ojos azules de la joven se clavaron en los suyos.- Le va a gustar, Daryl.

Dudoso y pensando que era una locura darle a él un rotulador para ponerse a dibujar o escribir cosas, se tumbó sobre su estómago y comenzó a garabatear sobre la tela.

Beth observaba en silencio cómo sus cejas se fruncían hasta casi unirse intentando dar forma a las letras de la forma más pulcra y nítida posible. Sonrió viendo la punta de su lengua asomar por un lado de su boca al dibujar la cola de una pequeña ardilla trepando un árbol en la parte inferior de su tapiz.

Tras varios minutos intercambiándose los rotuladores o cogiendo otros diferentes, satisfechos, miraron el resultado con una sonrisa surcando sus caras.

- Me lo tienes que contar después.- Le rogó Beth recogiendo los rotuladores del suelo y los restos de tela que habían terminado desperdigados en el suelo.

- Puedes venir, ya lo sabes.- La chica alzó su mirada hacia él, agradecida. Sabía que no le importaba que fuera, pero también sabía que prefería estar a solas con ella cuando le diera su regalo.

- Tengo que coser unos pantalones de Judith y varias camisetas mías. Además toca hacer la colada así que…- Se excusó Beth poniéndose en pie y se sacudió los vaqueros que llevaba puestos.

- Puedes hacerlo cuando volvamos.- Beth negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus labios.

- La colada no me lleva mucho tiempo pero la costura…- Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos mirándole con una ceja enarcada.- No todos somos tan buenos como tú.- Le dijo con sorna, señalando con su mentón la tela remendada con mimo y cuidado que habían usado para dar forma al regalo. Daryl ahogó una carcajada y se rascó la nuca recuperando el objeto del suelo.

- Greene…- Le dijo en tono de advertencia y la mano en alto, su dedo índice apuntando en su dirección.

- Dixon…- Contestó ella riendo, viendo la expresión del cazador mientras echaba a andar hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el interior de la casa.- Hasta mañana Daryl.- Le despidió Beth echándose al hombro la cinta del rifle apoyado contra la silla usada en las guardias.

- Hasta mañana Beth.- Los dedos del cazador tamborilearon en la tela en su mano.- Gracias.- La chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Daryl apartó el antebrazo de sus ojos y giró su cabeza viendo colarse por las rendijas de la ventana las primeras luces del alba. Se frotó los ojos con la palma de las manos y se incorporó en la cama, haciendo a un lado la manta que le cubría.

Se rascó la nuca parpadeando para quitarse el sueño de encima y se calzó las botas que había dejado a los pies de la cama tras volver de su excursión nocturna.

Salió de la habitación pisando con cuidado, moviéndose con sigilo por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Judith dormida. Asomó la cabeza mirando que ninguna de las tres pequeñas se despertara con el ruido. Se deslizó con cuidado hasta el bulto en el que se había convertido la pequeña de los Grimes.

- Jude…

Le llamó con un susurro retirando las sábanas lo necesario para ver una maraña de pelo rubio ocultar su rostro dormido. Judith se encogió sobre sí misma sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se enfriaba al retirar un poco más la manta de su cuerpo menudo.

- Vamos dormilona…- Daryl le apartó el pelo de la cara viéndola fruncir el ceño como acto reflejo.

- Cinco minutos más.- Imploró con voz ronca por el sueño del que aún no se quería desprender. El cazador sonrió y deslizó su mano derecha bajo las sábanas buscando uno de los pies de la pequeña y rozó con su dedo índice la planta del mismo. Judith se alejó como un resorte de él dando un bote en su colchón.

- ¡Daryl!- Se quejó la niña entre bostezos frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Volvió sus ojos claros hacia la ventana.- Aún no ha amanecido.- El tono de voz con el que lo dijo arrancó una risa queda a Daryl.

- Vamos, hoy te vienes conmigo.- Aquello atrajo la atención de Judith quien le miró en silencio.- Tengo que… Enseñarte algo.- Daryl palmeó con cariño la rodilla derecha de la niña.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó ella algo más despierta que instantes antes, arrastrándose a cuatro patas por encima del colchón hacia sus ropas. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama y se puso encima otra y una sudadera que le cubría casi hasta las rodillas.

- Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa.- Atajó él viéndola calzarse las botas rosas que Tyresse había encontrado meses atrás para ella.- ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó cerciorándose de que las otras dos ocupantes en la habitación continuaran dormidas.

- Sí, ya estoy lista.- Anunció Judith con una sonrisa triunfal tras ajustar en la cinturilla de su pantalón su cuchillo enfundado.

Daryl se colgó la ballesta del hombro derecho y el regalo de Judith guardado en una bolsa grande cruzada sobre su espalda. Le pasó una pequeña mochila con varias provisiones a Judith, deslizándosela a la espalda. La niña se ajustó el peso y se aferró a las asas de la mochila al salir de la casa.

El cazador miró por encima de su hombro cuando se alejaron varios metros, pudiendo así visualizar por fin la melena rubia de Beth asomada por el borde de la terraza.

- Id con cuidado.- Les dijo la joven con una sonrisa despidiéndose con la mano de Judith.

- ¡Me va a enseñar algo, tía Beth!- Proclamó la niña exaltada caminando de espaldas.

- Vamos sinvergonzona.- Le apremió Daryl revolviéndole el pelo, obligándole a girarse para no tropezar y caer al suelo.

Caminaron el uno junto al otro en silencio, Daryl con su ballesta preparada para cualquier contratiempo. Judith andaba dando pequeños saltos cada pocos metros sorteando pequeñas piedras o agujeros que sólo su mente infantil podían ver.

Su risa queda escapaba de vez en cuando de entre sus labios mezclándose con los sonidos de los primeros pájaros que despertaban con el día. Su melena rubia danzaba de izquierda a derecha anudada en una coleta.

- Una pista.- La mirada azul de Judith buscó la de Daryl en ese camino que iba abriendo el cazador a través de la hierba.

- ¿Una pista?- Preguntó él volviéndose hacia su izquierda al escuchar un ruido. Guardó silencio unos segundos parado en su posición. Judith a su lado no abrió la boca y acarició con la punta de sus dedos la empuñadura de su cuchillo.- ¿Sobre qué?- Le preguntó viendo que podían seguir avanzando sin peligro.

- ¡La sorpresa!- Exclamó ella con entusiasmo mirándole atónita al creer que podía haber olvidado algo así.

- Mmmm…- Daryl pensó qué podría decirle sin desvelar que había hecho una cometa casera con ayuda de Beth la noche anterior.- Es para ti.- El cazador rio al escuchar a Judith resoplar tras él. Su pequeña mano se aferró a la manga de su chaqueta dándole un tirón para reclamar su atención.- Esa es una pista.

- ¡Eso no vale!- Daryl desvió su rostro hacia el lado contrario para que no pudiera ver la sonrisa en su cara.

- Venga Jude, no seas impaciente. Ya casi estamos.

Daryl apretó ligeramente el paso y Judith le siguió echando a correr para poder alcanzar al quedarse rezagada. Dejaron atrás los árboles y entraron en un amplio campo de hierba alta y flores silvestres mecidas por la brisa matutina.

El hombre sonrió y asintió sintiendo el pelo golpearle en la cara al ser arrastrado por el incipiente viento. Era el momento perfecto del día.

- ¡Corre Jude!- Le dijo cogiendo la mano de la niña y echando a correr hacia la pequeña ladera a escasos metros que ascendía formando una ligera colina.

Al alcanzar la cima, ambos echaron un vistazo a su alrededor girando sobre sí mismos, viendo que no había nadie en millas a su alrededor. Daryl dejó la ballesta en el suelo y se quitó de encima la bolsa donde guardaba el regalo para Judith. La niña dejó su mochila junto a la ballesta del cazador y se colocó de rodillas a su lado, imitándole. Con el cierre de la cremallera en la mano, Daryl miró a la niña rubia frente a él. Sus ojos claros, la expresión que vio reflejada en ellos, le hizo recordar a su madre.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, princesa?

No tenía la certeza absoluta de que ese fuera el día exacto, pero era lo más aproximado que iba a estar. Beth también compartía su corazonada al igual que el resto del grupo. Sí, hoy era el día.

Judith ladeó el rostro y ensombreció sus ojos alzando una mano hacia su frente a modo de visera.

- ¿Qué días es?

- Hoy, pequeña…- Daryl comenzó a abrir la cremallera de la bolsa.- Es tu cumpleaños.- Usó ambas manos para abrir la bolsa e instó a Judith a que mirara en su interior.

- ¿Mi cumpleaños?- Preguntó confundida asomando la cabeza para ver el contenido de la bolsa.- ¿Qué es?- Añadió sacando del interior de la bolsa la cometa casera que habían fabricado la noche anterior.

- Es tu regalo, una cometa.

Judith miraba con admiración el juguete. Sus pequeños dedos trazaron las líneas de las letras que Daryl había dibujado para ella con su nombre, su apodo más bien. La risa de Judith fue arrastrada por el viento al ver la ardilla que el cazador había dibujado y las flores de infinitos colores que Beth había coloreado para ella. Rosas cherokee incluidas.

- ¿Cómo…?- Preguntó Judith mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándole dubitativa.

- El viento, hará que vuele alto.- Le dio el rollo de cuerda que debía sostener.- Esto lo tienes que sujetar bien fuerte para que no se escape.- Daryl ayudó a Judith a levantarse del suelo.- Tú empezarás a correr ladera abajo y entonces yo la soltaré para que alce el vuelo.- Le explicaba a sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.- Cuando veas que vuelta alto, puedes soltar algo más de cuerda de ahí…

- ¿Va a volar?- Preguntó sopesando la cometa y alzando la vista al cielo.- ¿Volará muy alto?

- Tanto como tú le dejes.- Dijo Daryl con una sonrisa rozándole el mentón para que bajara su vista de las nubes.- ¿Quieres que probemos? El viento comienza a soplar más fuerte…-La alta hierba se curvaba por la brisa.

- ¡Sí, vale!- Judith cogió el ovillo de cuerda en su mano y se removió inquieta en el borde de la colina.- ¿Bajo ya?

- Recuerda, ve todo lo rápido que puedas pero no te tropieces.- Judith asintió repetidas veces volviendo su vista hacia el recorrido que tenía por delante.- Vale… 1…- Daryl sujetó la cometa entre sus manos con cuidado.- Dos… ¡Tres!

Judith comenzó a correr ladera abajo con rapidez, sus diminutos pies parecían volar por encima de la verde hierba y las flores. Daryl pudo escuchar un pequeño grito escapar sus labios en los primeros pasos.

- ¡Ya casi está!- Le animó él alzando la cometa por encima de su cabeza al ver que poco quedaba ya para que la cometa se escapara de entre sus dedos.

- Dicho y hecho. La cometa voló de sus dedos para alzarse mecida por el viento y arrastrada por las menudas piernas de Judith Grimes.

- ¡Corre Jude!- Le gritó Daryl echando a andar ladera abajo con su ballesta en la mano.

Judith reía y gritaba a partes iguales hasta que se detuvo al sentir un tirón en su mano y al mirar por encima de su hombro vio la cometa volando con soltura.

- ¡TÍO DARYL, ESTÁ VOLANDO!- Gritó dando un salto y señalando con su mano derecha la vieja camisa que el cazador había usado como base para el juguete. Daryl fue a su encuentro incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara al ver la expresión de pura felicidad adornando las facciones de la niña.

- Suéltale un poco de cuerda, Jude.- Le aconsejó él poniéndose a su espalda, una mano sobre su hombro, sujetándola.- Eso es.

La cometa se movía de izquierda a derecha a merced del viento que no había dejado tirado al menor de los Dixon.

Hacía semanas que había visto como a primera hora del día, en aquel lugar apartado y tranquilo, el viento parecía acomodarse durante largo rato para luego amainar y desaparecer entre los árboles que llevaban a la casa. Los primeros días había maldecido por lo bajo el viento caprichoso al desviar sus flechas mientras cazaba. Pero ese día daba gracias porque soplara sin descanso arrastrando consigo la cometa de Judith.

- ¿Te gusta la sorpresa?- Le preguntó Daryl. Judith alzó su mirada hacia él apoyando su nuca contra su estómago. Su sonrisa rota por un diente partido en una tarde de juegos, iluminó su cara.

- ¡Me encanta!

El tiempo pasó y Judith dejó que Daryl volara la cometa con gesto nervioso al ser la primera vez que volaba algo como eso. Judith saltaba y bailaba a su alrededor pidiéndole al viento que alzara la cometa más alto. Hasta el sol, hasta las estrellas.

La niña le contagió su risa, y le arrancó una carcajada al aferrarse a la pernera de su pantalón ante una racha de viento más fuerte que las anteriores.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy o la romperá.- Le dijo Daryl por encima del viento viendo a Judith asentir.

Recogieron la cometa entre tirones y maldiciones a media voz, guardándola sana y salva de vuelta en la bolsa que habían dejado en la cima. Se tumbaron en la hierba exhaustos por el ascenso rápido hacia la colina y el baile de la propia cometa.

Daryl miró a la sonriente Judith a su lado quien miraba las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo queriendo opacar el sol.

- ¿Mañana podríamos volar la cometa de nuevo?- Judith se giró hacia él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado.

- Cuando quieras.- La sonrisa de Judith se amplió aún más si cabía. La pequeña se deslizó por el suelo hasta alcanzar al cazador y aferrarse a su torso.

- Gracias, tío Daryl.- Le dijo con cariño dándole un beso en la mejilla que le hizo enrojecer ligeramente.

- No hay de qué, bicho.- Respondió él abrazándola contra su pecho.

Definitivamente los pinchazos con la aguja, la mirada divertida de Beth cuando le había explicado su plan, la noche en vigilia y las mofas que traería ver su camisa usada a modo de cometa, merecían la pena sólo por ver a esa sinvergonzona sonreír y escucharla reír de esa manera.

Daryl besó la coronilla de Judith quien se aferró con piernas y brazos a él con más fuerza.

* * *

_De momento esta pareja está sacando de mí buenos momentos no aptos para diabéticos jajaja Pero, ¿qué se puede esperar de semejante par en un mundo como ese? Más sangre y dramas, lo sé; pero de momento eso se lo dejo a los guionistas. _

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura quienes hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y como siempre, cualquier mensaje, crítica, tomatazo o sugerencia será bien recibida. _

_Ekhi_


End file.
